


What Have We Become?

by IllusionEvenstar



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionEvenstar/pseuds/IllusionEvenstar
Summary: Megatron's reflection over the past and his relationship with Optimus Prime/Orion Pax that takes place after Season 2 Episode 3





	What Have We Become?

**Author's Note:**

> Poetry fic I wrote in 2012
> 
> I had so many feels during the arc where Optimus becomes Orion and when Orion changed back to Optimus...

You were so innocent...  
So naive...  
So pure...

You saw the good in everything  
And everyone  
You believed even the worst  
Could change...

You knew I live a precarious life  
That at any moment my spark will be extinguished  
Yet you cheer me on  
Never giving up on me  
Always believing I will pull through  
Till the next fight

You saw light in darkness  
You saw hope in despair  
You saw beauty within a beast

You shared my vision  
You shared my ideas  
You shared my spark

But now...

Now you saw none of that...

Now  
The only thing you see

Is my anger  
My hatred  
My darkness  
My beast

You were my friend...

Orion...

What have we become...?


End file.
